


Friday Morning

by loveydoveyowo



Series: Gross Boyfriends [2]
Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Fluff, Forts, M/M, Nikki’s a shit, blushy Max, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyowo/pseuds/loveydoveyowo
Summary: Nikki decided to steal Space Kid’s suit from Max’s tent, and let’s just say, Max does not fancy showing off his boxers to the camp.





	Friday Morning

Max woke slowly, his whole body tingling with warmth and contentment. Around them are blankets and pillows and overhead of them is a huge, purple fluffy blanket, covering the two of them from view. A fort to keep out the cold, and a fort to keep out the nosy people.

Inside, curled up in a blanket nest, was Max and Space Kid, cuddling into each other. Max, thank God, managed to convince his other half to take off the space get-up when they sleep, so now they’re both in nothing but shorts and shirts. Max was still awake, his skin flush with heat, and Space Kid cling to him like an octopus. It was an amazing way to get up, but Max’s back was starting to sweat, and that’s just gross.

Max let out a gurgling whine and sat up, wiggling out of his shirt and sighing when the cold air hit his chest and back. Then he stayed up for a while, softly playing with his boyfriend’s hair and watching his face scrunch up in his sleep.

Max’s face flushed. ‘Boyfriend’. That was a word that made his toes curl and his tummy churn in a weird way, and whenever Space Kid called him that like ‘Awe, my boyfriend’s so cute’ or ‘Awe, aren’t you a good boyfriend?’ made his heart skip a beat. He would squirm and stutter in an embarrassing way whenever Space Kid does that, and it had the other boy delighted. He’s a little shit, but Max’s fond of him.

A hushed giggle tore him from his gross sappy thoughts, and he immediately snapped his head to the entrance of their fort, green eyes narrowed dangerously. He slowly slid out of Space Kid’s arms and pushed Mr. Honeynuts in them, then shuffled to the entrance on his knees, before falling onto his hands and peeking through the flap.

It seemed to be morning, since the tent they reside in was thin as fuck and light was filtering through. All he saw was nothing until Nikki suddenly sat up, a silly grin on her dirtied face and cardboard held in her hands.

Oh fuck.

“Nikki!” He yelled and scrambled out of the fort, panic hidden behind his angered gaze. The girl shrieked and giggled as she dashed out, yelling “Max’s in his underwear!” at the top of her lungs. Max’s just in boxers, but it still leaves him blushing in embarrassment. 

“Nikki! Come back here you shit!” Max cried out, leaping at the girl’s feet, who simply cackled and danced out of his outstretched hands. Campers has started to come out of their tents or away from their current activities, since it’s a Friday and everyone’s always lazy Friday mornings, just to watch Max try to chase Nikki down in his boxers. A few of them were smiling, some of them were buttfuck confused, and the rest are just.. there. 

Finally, Max managed to trip Nikki and pin her down with a lot of cursing, ripping Space Kid’s beloved space suit out of her hands, unharmed. He eyed the cardboard and, satisfied it wasn’t ripped, kicked Nikki lightly in her side and got off.

Nikki let out a pained giggle and sat up, her unnerving grin still on her face. “Awe, protecting your little boyfriend’s suit! How cute!” And, because absolutely no one knew or even suspected of such a match, the campers began to murmur and smile to each other.

Max whirled around, his face a deep red. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he spat, eyes narrowed. “I stole his ‘suit’ and hid it in my tent.”

“Then why wasn’t he in his tent?” Nikki challenged, hands on her hips. Max fumed and flipped her off.

“How should I know? Probably looking for this dumb piece of shit. Good-fucking-bye.” He turned around and marched back to his tent, cursing under his breath at his stupid burning face and his stupid fucking feelings. When he entered the tent and zipped up the flap, Space Kid was there, looking confused. 

“Maxy.” Space Kid made grabby hands at Max, eyes wide and pleasing. With his heartbeat fluttering, Max sat the space suit on the bed and immediately went into Space Kid’s arms, tucking his nose into the crook of his boyfriend’s jaw. Boyfriend.

“I.. heard you,” Space Kid mumbled, his hands clutched on Max’s hips tightly. “When you were chasing Nikki. Thank you for getting the suit, but why did-?”

“Hush,” Max cooed and give Space Kid’s face a little squish. He frowned. “I just.. wanted to keep you to myself again, and because I don’t want people to tease me. I’m supposed to be the mean guy.”

“But you’re nice!” Space Kid whined, but the sad look in his eyes were gone, and Max felt relieved.

“Well yeah, to you, but you’re my b-boyfriend.” Max pushed Space Kid onto his back so he can drape himself over the boy like a blanket. “And only mine.”

Space Kid let out a breathy giggle and poked Max’s cheek. “Puppy,” he teased, falling limp and allowing Max to hug him tight and kiss him everywhere. “I like like you.”

“I like like you, too,” Max hummed, his body going slack in contentment. He sat up and stretched out his arms and legs. “If.. if you really want to do the b-boyfriend stuff outside, I guess you could,” Max stuttered out, eyes downcast. “Like holding hands. If you want.”

“And wearing your jacket. I like it.”

Max pursed his lips and turned around to face Space Kid. “And your helmet?”

“It got cracked again.” Space Kid looked sheepish. “Gwen’s taking it to fix it, though!”

Max nodded and sighed. He wished that helmet was gone forever - he likes kissing Space Kid’s stupid lips and cheeks. Shaking his head, Max held out his hand for his boyfriend to take. “Okay, come on.”

Space Kid beamed and hopped off the bed. He searched around the tent while Max turned to his jeans, reaching out to take them and pull them on.

“Um, Maxy?” Space Kid sounded confused.

“Yes?” Max called, tying his shoes and standing up.

“I can’t find my suit.”


End file.
